jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Janinka11/Najczęstsze pytania
Oto najczęściej zadawane przez użytkowników pytania na mojej tablicy. Jeśli nurtuje cię któryś z poniżej wymienionych problemów, mam nadzieję, że odpowiedź cię zadowoli! Jeszcze drobna uwaga: nawet jeśli odpowiedzi nie do końca cię zadowalają, proszę, nie pytaj mnie o te same problemy na mojej tablicy, ponieważ naprawdę wielokrotnie się one powtarzają. Zamiast tego gorąco polecam odwiedzenie czatu, gdzie ktoś, nawet jeśli nie ja, zawsze jest obecny i w miarę możliwości pomoże ci. *'W jaki sposób zrobić obrazek w rogu profilu?' : Wolisz wersję łatwiejszą? Użyj szablonu Obrazek do profilu. : Wolisz metodę klasyczną? Żeby było prościej i szybciej, od razu dam kod, który należy wkleić w trybie źródłowym w edycji swojego profilu. Należy wejść w "edytuj", następnie na górze wybrać opcję "tryb źródłowy" i wkleić poniższy kod najlepiej na samym dole: wielkość : Przykładowa nazwa i wielkość pliku wygląda następująco: 250px : Najlepiej, gdy wybrany obraz ma format .png i przezroczyste tło (na naszej Wiki większość gatunków smoków ma takie pliki w infoboxie, ramce po prawej stronie). Wówczas obrazek wygląda schludnie. *'W jaki sposób zrobić "alias" na swoim profilu?' : By zmienić swoje imię/przezwisko, by pojawiło się ono obok nicku na profilu, należy wejść w edycję głównych informacji znajdujących się w dymku na górze profilu. By to zrobić, należy najechać kursorem na białe pole dymka, wówczas w prawym górnym rogu pojawi się opcja "edytuj". Klikając na tę opcję, mamy możliwość zmiany avatara, imienia (czyli właśnie "aliasu"), miejsca zamieszkania, zainteresowań itp. *'Jak zostać administratorem (lub otrzymać inne uprawnienia)?' : Niektórzy użytkownicy, wykazujący się wyjątkowym wkładem w rozwój Wiki, regularnie bywający i uzupełniający nowe lub brakujące informacje, mają szansę na otrzymanie uprawnień. To jednak zależy od administratorów, którzy mogą, ale nie muszą, wyróżnić takich użytkowników. Ogólnie rzecz ujmując - administratorzy muszą cię docenić, by cię wyróżnić :) : Pamiętaj jednak, że uprawnienia to poważna rzecz, a żeby uniknąć bałaganu i nieporozumień, administratorów zwykle mianujemy wówczas, gdy któryś rezygnuje ze swoich uprawnień lub po prostu sytuacja wymaga dodatkowych rąk do pracy. *'Moje blogi zniknęły. Co się stało?' : Jest to błąd Wiki, który czasami pojawia się i daje użytkownikom we znaki. Lista blogów znika z "blogów użytkownika" lub z listy wszystkich wpisów. Nie można z tym niestety nic zrobić, jedynie szukać swoich wpisów gdzie indziej (np. liście wszystkich blogów czy w Fanonie, jeśli tam się zaliczają). Prawdopodobnie problem ten zostanie rozwiązany, o ile już nie został :P *'Jak dodać swój blog do Fanonu (opowiadań, fan-artu, wymyślonych bohaterów)?' : Instrukcje dotyczące dodania własnego fanonu znajdują się w odpowiednich jego kategoriach. Są to: Opowiadania, Wymyśleni bohaterowie i smoki a także Fan Art. Tworząc wpis na blogu z opowiadaniem, opisem smoka lub swoimi pracami, pamiętaj o dodaniu odpowiedniej kategorii (którejś z wyżej wymienionych). W przypadku prac plastycznych polecamy dodać swoją sekcję na stronie z Fan Artami naszych użytkowników (patrz link wyżej). *'Co z kolejnymi przygodami bohaterów "Jak wytresować smoka" (kolejny sezon serialu, kolejny film, premiery DVD itd.)?' : Często pytacie o informacje dotyczące przyszłych filmów lub odcinków/sezonów serialu. Pamiętajcie, że celem naszej Wiki jest jak najrzetelniejsze przekazywanie wszystkich świeżych (i tych oficjalnie potwierdzonych) informacji, które (jeśli rzecz jasna istnieją) znajdziecie w odpowiednich artykułach (filmu, serialu). Odpowiedzi na wasze pytania znajdziecie właśnie tam, a jeśli wam mało, cóż, widocznie więcej informacji na razie nie poznaliśmy. : Prócz tego, warto zasięgnąć informacji u naszych użytkowników na czacie, którzy podzielą się wieloma informacjami, zarówno plotkami, jak oficjalnymi newsami. *'Jak dodać administratorów lub rozszerzenia na swojej Wiki?' : Rozumiem, że jako założyciel i administrator tej Wiki powinnam wiedzieć niemal wszystko, i dlatego zwracacie się do mnie z tego typu pytaniami, gdy prowadzicie swoją Wiki. Lecz ponieważ jest mnóstwo, mnóstwo spraw związanych z prowadzeniem własnej Wiki, a ja nie zawsze mam czas, energię i wiedzę, by wszystko wyjaśniać, gorąco zachęcam was do odkrywania tajemnic Wiki na własną rękę. Poza tym bardzo pomocna okaże się dla was strona Centrum Społeczności , na której znajduje się morze porad dotyczących prowadzenia Wiki. Pomocą z pewnością posłużą wam użytkownicy na tamtejszym czacie, którzy znają się na fachu znacznie lepiej niż ja :P * Dlaczego zostałem zablokowany/zablokowana? : Nie powinnam w ogóle odpowiadać na to pytanie. Regulamin na Wiki jest, uprawnienia na Wiki są, i PO COŚ to wszystko jest. Jeśli ktoś został zablokowany, to znaczy, że zasłużył, administratorzy nie są dziećmi, które chcą się pośmiać i robią to dla zabawy. Administracja nie ma obowiązku się tłumaczyć z blokad.